During a virtual desktop session operating over multiple networks, a virtual desktop hosted on a virtual desktop server connected to a wide area network may construct data associated with graphics-centric applications, such as a web page to be displayed ultimately on a remote desktop hosted on a client device connected to a local network. The web page may be a composite image of both rasterized graphic media, such as video, and relatively simple media, such as text, window borders, and the like.
There are challenges in virtual desktop systems to handle the communication of remote desktop data that contains streaming application content, such as video, audio, etc.